Dreamers: The New Generation
by agentagent1752
Summary: This might not be so good, as it is the first project I embarked on. But it shows how imaginative I can be, right?


**PROLOGUE**

"Owner! Owner! There's somebody on the phone. Owner… if I don't see you picking up in the next 3 seconds, I will…just hang up.'' Sara Denzels's pre-recorded alarm ringtone came into her ears. She woke up and slammed the phone face-down. The phone immediately turned quiet.

_Sara Denzels. Human. Milky Way Galaxy. Location. 5648G 2642H. Quick Scan complete. _Whoa, Sara thought. Why is my brain talking to me? But she ignored it and just went on to do the normal things that a human would do.

Suddenly, as she was preparing to enter the toilet, her leg started to froze. Her arms started to shake. It was as if Sara was dancing. "Oh, no.'' Sara let out a gasp she had been holding. It was that action. It was coming back to haunt her. After a few seconds, Sara looked at her feet. It was still frozen. That was weird. The other time that she had it- her leg immediately unfroze itself after 1 or 2 seconds.

"Come on,'' Sara grumbled, looking at her leg. "Nice and-''

''Where am I?'' Sara mutters. She is not in the school bus like she was before, but now she is in a hotel room. She looks around. Nothing. Even the compartments and spaces are empty. And she doesn't even have a card to enter the room. How did she do it? She opens the door and takes a peek. Instantly, she remembers where she is. ''The hotel that I stayed in during the overseas musical festival!'' she realizes. She walks around the rooms and discover that each of them are unlocked. She opens every one of them and discovers that their bedsheets are neat and clean. The lamps look as if they have never been touched. The toilets are clean and bright and the hotel complimentary cups are at their original location.

Suddenly, a man appears. Sara notices it and walks quickly. The man replies in a motion of fast walking. Instantly, Sara's brain switches to panic mode. She walks faster and faster until her legs are a patch of blur but strangely, the man is able to catch up and he still looks calm. Suddenly, the man takes out his revolver and aims it at Sara. Sara dodges it and a very strange thing happens. _Quick scan complete. Gravity mode lifted._ Sara flies into the air and the man does the same thing. The man aims his revolver but Sara dodges behind a hotel lamp, which is very high up on the wall, but is now seemingly low towards Sara. The man aims again and this time Sara is not spared. Blood spurts everywhere and one drop finds its way towards the nose of the man. The man starts sneezing in a desperate move to continue his killing spree.

Sara seizes this chance and kicks him. He flies back and his hand inevitably touches the button of the elevator five seconds before contact with the elevator door, which activates the doors to open, and he flies into the elevator, knocking onto the ceiling, which is now the floor. Suddenly, she drops to the floor and she is lifted back to the past...

_A few minutes later..._

Sara knew that she obviously looked like an alien, and that was because that thingy took a while. And that period caused her to shorten her breakfast time and ignore her hair gel and comb.

By the time she got to the school bus, she started to do her hair using her hands. The bus ride seemed bumpier and faster and it seemed that the house was now only a stone's throw away from her school. When she got down the school bus, a few of her schoolmates, which she recognized, waved to her. But one of them had a different opinion and mumbled to the others. Then they laughed and elbowed each other.

"All because of my silly hair,'' Sara grumbled." "And I'm late for class. Great. What a wonderful present."

**CHAPTER 1**

''Hello, Sara Denzels! CAN YOU HEAR ME?'' the teacher yelled. Everyone looked at Sara's face, which was beginning to show some signs of waking up. ''She's alive,'' muttered Tim, who was coincidentally in the same class. Sara wakes up to the sight of everyone staring at her. ''What...what just happened?''

''You basically dozed off when the teacher was going through a very important formula of square roots. I tried waking you up with a joke-but you didn't wake up. The teacher called for an ambulance and the paramedics said that you were alive and didn't want to do CPR on you-that didn't work. So we tried flushing water on you-it didn't work. Finally, we just combined all our voices and shouted at you to wake up.''

The teacher stared at Sara. ''Next time you doze off in class, you get booked immediately for detention, all right?''

''But...!''

''No buts, ifs and hows.''

Sara immediately glared at the teacher. _Yeah!_ She was thinking in her mind._ As if I'm some little naughty kid who doesn't listen in class and dozes off in the middle of the square roots formula. Why not you try what I just did? You don't even know the definition of dreaming. In your face!_ The teacher ignored Sara and went back to her desk. ''As I was saying...''

Tim Denzels had been a mediocre student. Getting bad grades and getting the teacher's impression of a bad boy was his job.

Not until his sister, Sara, came into life. Ever since Tim was born, he thought he was the only one because there were only three people in the house. But the truth was that Sara had actually gone on an astronaut camp hosted by the Singapore Interest Group Association, for about 2 years. They got to see stars and experienced a supernova up close. On the way back, they also went to the Science Technology Agency for Research or A*Star and experimented using a telescope.

When Sara came back at first, Tim was like ''What? Why are you waving to her'' and so forth. They were waiting at the airport. When Sara came from the gate, Tim's parents were waving wildly and Tim was like ''You're crazy about waving to that unrelated girl''.

Sara was also shocked to see Tim. ''We've got a new family member?'' they both chorused in unison. Then they looked at their parents and shouted again together, ''NO WAY!'' To Sara, she needed to be the only child because of her good grades in her studies. Her parents would reward her in such a way that maybe she could go to a high-class restaurant, or something like that.

Tim's explanation was that he needed to buy Lego to finish that upcoming movie's set. And he always kept begging for new things. Once he begged for a naked Lego minifigure (Naked Lego Minifigures are yellow) for brushing teeth. Then he said he needed a suitcase for his upcoming Lego Office. After that, he started to pester his parents again to buy the police station, because he needed it for the Lego Jailbreak Movie.

Even the cashiers and the receptionists at the Lego shop started recognizing them. ''Hey, rich guy.'' The cashier would always say. ''What's today's menu?'' Other people, like the store attendants and promoters always waved to Tim whenever he passed by. But when Sara came, everyone was like a blank. Nobody bothered to say a ''Hello'' or ''Good morning'' or ''Welcome'' when she passed by.

That made Sara so jealous that she almost wanted to throw one of his Lego doors at the balcony. So Tim was like furious at his parents for lying to him and Sara was furious at her parents for not calling in advance. So Tim felt bad. Because he was the one who created all this bad things. So he decided to donate some of his non-important Lego pieces to Sara like the 4 by 2 bricks and the wheels.

By the time Tim was 7 and Sara was 10, they had gotten quite close. They had a liking for chocolate donuts and always liked to go to the same school. Everyone was afraid of Sara because if somebody bullied Tim, she would be the first to know about it. So basically she was Tim's guardian in school.

So when Tim was badly trying to grasp the concept of square roots, guess what Sara did.

''Psst,'' she muttered. Tim looked behind. ''What?''

''Don't you hate this teacher?''

''Why not?''

''She's so irritating, you know,'' Sara started to rant when suddenly the teacher looked behind and pointed her finger at Sara. ''Sara Denzels, you're booked for detention!''

**CHAPTER 2**

_In the school principal's office..._

''Tell me,'' the principal questioned, ''what are you here for?''

Sara easily knew the question like ABC. That was the same question that her kindergarten teacher had asked on the first day. ''To get good grades and to become an outstanding scholar,'' she immediately replied. The principal was a little bit stunned and taken back. Sara knew he was thinking in his mind silently: _If she can answer this question so easily within a snap of a finger, she must have been an outstanding student. But why is she like this now? _

''Okay,'' the principal started to say. ''Do you know that dozing off in class and defying the teacher are the worst two things a student can do?''

''Yes,'' Sara said.

''So give me a reason why you did those two things.''

''Firstly, I hate this teacher.'' Sara couldn't believe what she was saying. The principal started to shake his head. ''You're very defiant for a girl,'' he noted. Sara ignored him and continued, ''In fact I've got a lot of things that I've seen her doing that are very bad.''

''Such as?''

''Putting the legs on the table and booking a student for detention.''

''Oh come on!'' the principal laughed heartily. Sara glared at him immediately. ''A teacher would always do those two things. You can't blame them.'' Suddenly, the principal started to transform into another man. Sara yelped at the figure transforming right in front of her eyes. It was as if a new Transformers autobot was being created.

It was the same man that had chased her around the hotel in the first dream that she occurred. ''Don't make any noise,'' the man cautioned. ''The reason why you are having dreams and suddenly dozing off in class is because we wanted to train you for this kind of situation.''

''But...why?'' Sara asked.

''You are our only hope. There is this evil person, called Doctor Dronic. Actually, he's not a doctor, he's just got a PhD. That's all. And he thinks that dreams are worthless and useless. Just trust me. I've got to bring you to my workshop now. I've got too many things to explain to you.''

''I don't trust you,'' Sara cautioned. The man started to move to her and she stepped away. ''Just follow me,'' he urged. ''Why?'' Sara fired back. ''If you don't follow me,'' the man suddenly pulled her close until she could smell the man's breath,''the whole world will collapse either directly or indirectly. Even you, Sara Denzels. You won't exist at all. Dreams are meant to visualize what a person is going to encounter in the future, for example, when you are in your twenties. Without dreams, people don't know what to do. They need to dream in order to get a goal. Without the goal, how are you even going to take the first step?''

The man started to drag Sara out of the general office and into the school's carpark. ''Let me go!'' Sara screamed and tried to bite the man's arm but the man continued to pull her until they reached a truck. Sara was forced into the passenger seat and the man piled into the driver's. ''Chick-chick.'' The doors were locked.

_Meanwhile..._

The security guard ran towards his car and revved it up. He put his car into gear and drove the car towards the carpark exit. ''Hasta la vista,'' the security guard muttered. A truck was coming down the ramp. Inside was the girl and his enemy. ''Say goodbye, my friends,'' the security guard shouted while running out of the car. The security guard ducked behind a corner and a few seconds later, the truck banged into the car. ''Chank-chank-chank.''

Inside the truck, the man reluctantly woke himself up and looked at Sara. Like him, Sara was also bleeding profusely. She was semi-conscious and blinking her eyes faster and faster. The man knew what was happening to her. If she became unconscious, she would lose her power to dream and the man would have to look for another person again. ''Come on!'' the man rallied. He opened his door and yanked Sara out of the truck.

Suddenly, a man dressed in security uniform appeared. At his side was a revolver. ''Doctor Dronic,'' the man muttered. He knew this person too well. Suddenly, Doctor Dronic charged with his revolver. The man, whose blood had now stopped bleeding, charged towards Doctor Dronic and knocked him off balance.

''You'll never beat me, Bob Rickerson,'' the evil doctor said in a menacing tone. Sam was about to step on the evil doctor's hand and force the revolver out of his hand when the doctor fired a shot. Sam dodged the bullet and slammed to the ground. The doctor rised up and charged again with his revolver. This time, Sam was not ready. He wanted to roll away when the butt of the revolver came smashing down on him. Sam started to bleed again. Sam stood up and clenched his fists.

He aimed a kick at Doctor Dronic, which sent him to the ground, then clamped his arm and twisted it. Doctor Dronic howled in pain and dropped the revolver. Sam then took the revolver and smashed the butt on his eyes. Although he could have killed Doctor Dronic, he didn't want to, because after all, he was still human, so Sam thought that when the police arrived, he would have been captured blind but alive.

Sam dropped the gun and raced back to Sara, whom he had dropped on the ground just now. Sara was now unconscious but still breathing. Sam could only hope that she would still regain her power of dreaming. He yanked Sara towards Doctor Dronic's car, which was fortunately not damaged. He put Sara in the passenger seat while he went into the driver's and started the car. Then he drove it towards his workshop.

Then he heard the sound of sirens. Obviously, it was a police car, and then the car stopped at where the evil doctor was. The last thing he saw was two police officers coming out and attending to the doctor. But unfortunately, the other two were still in the car and chasing him...

''This is the police. Stop your car now or we will open fire,'' the higher-ranking officer in the police car yelled over his loudspeaker. Obviously, other cars were looking because some of the drivers peeked out from the windows. Others tried to block Sam's car, which was originally Doctor Dronic's.

''Sorry, lads,'' Sam muttered under gritted teeth. ''I don't have a choice.'' He put the car into fourth gear and the car zoomed ahead. The police car started to turn on its sirens and halfway through the chase, another police car joined in. Minutes later, Sam could see that all of the roads were filled with police cars. Even the radio broadcaster started to talk about Sam and the chase.

One of the police cars started to open fire. The bullets started to bang against Sam's door. All sorts of sounds came out. Sam peeked at his door. It was dented with many bullet holes. Sam knew he had to be careful-one might get through the door and injure him. He started to swerve around, determined to end the chase.

Suddenly, Sara woke up.

''How're you feeling?'' Sam managed to say. ''Why...why are there police cars chasing us?'' Sara asked. ''We got into some kind of trouble. Just rest, okay?'' Sam said. He put the car into higher gear and the car accelerated until it reached its maximum speed. More police cars joined in the chase and soon even the helicopters were joining.

The streets became more noisy with the sirens and everyone was looking and trying to figure out what was happening. Suddenly, Sam pushed forward the accelerator with his leg and managed to cross a Toyota Vios, most likely an undercover police car making a U-turn to catch up with him and zoomed to the next street. Meanwhile, the police car in the lead crashed into the Toyota and both cars were sent flying. Some of the police cars also crashed into the mess and made it seem as if it was somebody controlling the situation like a funny game.

Sam thought it should be called 'Crazy Police Cars'. The helicopters started to fire machine gun bullets to puncture Sam's car but it was no use. If they were to go down until they reached where Sam was, the chopper would bang into a car's head and destroy even more vehicles. Sam started to ignore traffic lights and one Traffic Police motorcycle joined in the chase.

Sam suddenly stopped and Sara banged her head on the windscreen. The road in front of them was covered with construction workers and a sign that said ''New HDB Project. To continue on this street, turn right.'' ''Could you improve your driving skills?'' Sara muttered. Sam couldn't turn right. A police roadblock had already been set up and a few police officers were drawing their guns.

So Sam looked around as if he had all the time in the world. ''Quick!'' Sara urged. The police chasing him weren't far behind. Suddenly, Sam spotted the perfect alternative. The crane that was building the flats nearest to him were loading a long stretch of concrete. Actually it was the roof of the flats. But to Sam, it was a ramp. The crane operator couldn't control it and sent the ''ramp'' out of bounds and making it land on top of the high plastic covering of the construction site. It was now or never. The crane operator would move it again.

Sam considered his options. If he took on this challenge and went onto the high ramp, he may injure himself more than he did just now. But he also didn't have a choice. So he took a deep breath and accelerated towards the ramp. ''Are you cra-'' Sara started to say. Suddenly, Sam and her were flying in the air.

The police chasing him were stunned. And one almost crashed into the plastic covering. The crane operator was also shocked. Sam had ran through the ''ramp'' seconds before he was about to move it back. Sam landed perfectly on the other side but not before he and Sara hit the windscreen. Again.

''Ow,'' Sara muttered. Sam looked at her. No blood. Good. ''Sayanora, suckers,'' Sam muttered. Then he stepped on the gas and raced to their warehouse.

_5 Hours Later..._

Sam's warehouse was located on an island nearest to the country that he was now wanted in. Sam took a long time to control the car and bring it back in one piece to the warehouse. In the warehouse, it was empty. When Sara went inside, she was amazed. The warehouse was so big that it could fit three times of her house. That was because her house was really very small, though.

''You're ready for your first lesson on dreaming, right?'' Sam looked at Sara and asked. ''Yeah,'' she replied. ''I'm fine.''

_Somewhere in Sara's subconscious Earth..._

''Okay,'' Sam started to say. ''You've got the basic layout. Shops, bookstore, cafe. Almost everything else is here too.''

Sara looked around. The place that she was in was very different than from the real Earth. ''Is your name Bob Rickerson?'' Sam stared at her in amazement. How did she know his real name? ''Yeah, but my nickname is Sam,'' he replied.

''So what's the purpose of bringing me here?''

''I told you that you were part of a plan to stop Doctor Dronic from destroying dreams, right?'' Sam asked her. ''Yes,'' she replied. ''So, we're going to use the term inception to destroy that idea. And it has something to do with his deceased father.''

''But, how are we going to bring him back to life?''

''Just focus on this first. Ask questions later.''

''So welcome to the subconscious world,'' Sam started to say. ''In this world, it is all about perfection. If we are going to beat the mad doctor, we'll need to copy every single detail from the hospital that his father lived to his house.''

''Oh wow,'' Sara was amazed.

''Okay,'' Sam continued, ''try to make something come out.''

Sara thought that he was trying to say that ''you should use your imagination''. So she used her imagination and channelled all its power to a bridge. It suddenly became bigger and there were steps forming. ''Good,'' Sam said. ''And remember, never ever change big details like subway stations, or a bus interchange. Always change small ones, like a telephone booth, or a traffic light.''

In the subconscious world, everything was properly done and it seemed like the real world because Sam explained that he had worked on the foundation for many years to achieve this ''real'' world. ''So why are there so many people around?'' Sara asked. ''My mind is the main power of this subconscious crowd of people. They are under my power, but whatever actions they do are not under my power. All I can do is just display them and switch them off.''

''So it's like a projector, huh?'' Sara replied. ''Yeah, you may say that,'' Sam mumbled back.

Suddenly, the whole world started to change with Sara's new-found skill. Traffic lights started to change into statues. What had been her house was now a big underpass. The museum opposite her house had now changed into a hospital, and the school nearby had changed to a big shopping complex. ''Hey, stop it!'' Sam yelled, but to no avail. Sara just kept changing things, even until the extent of flipping herself upside down because she ''glued'' the two ends of the city together, so when they walked until a certain point, they would have to recline their angle and walk as if they were falling down.

Suddenly, she was out of the dream. ''Ah,'' Sara yawned. Sam was furious. ''Yeah, I know changing things is great. But this world is the only world we have. And this world is the world that will be used to change Doctor Dronic. If you are to keep going on changing things like this, I'll have to repair the city again!'' Sam shouted. ''I'm sorry,'' Sara apologized.

Sara became more and more engrossed with Sam's project, which he had codenamed Project KillMD. MD stood for Mad Doctor and they weren't actually going to kill him- they were going to trick him.

By the time they finished the levels, which were quite tricking, they started to rehearse the scripts. Sam reminded Sara not to mistake the dream for real- and to keep to her role. Or else the doctor would realize that it was not real and he would kill both Sam and Sara in the dream.

''Okay,'' Sam started to say after numerous trips to their dream world and using paper to draw out the world- which Sara had done for the past few months. Because Sara had played the latest version of Minecraft but Sam didn't, she had to explain everything to Sam. So basically, Sam had hired an architect to draw out the whole world probably because his drawing was bad. ''So now that our dream creating is done, we just have to memorize the script and capture the doctor.''

''Why do we have to capture the doctor?'' Sara quizzed.

''We need to attach him to the machine that starts the dream- which I created from a big black luggage, which was my prototype- to him, so that he gets unconscious. We'll also have to lock the warehouse doors and close all the windows once we are doing it. After we have completed the mission, we will wake up first and then use our van and drive him to his house. Then he won't suspect anything.''

''Okay...'' Sara was bewildered at the things she had to do.

''Just remember, he doesn't know your name, and he can't in the dream. So you can address yourself as Sara Denzels should he meet you in the later stages of the dream. Finally. Now, let's take out the machine.''

After taking out the machine and setting it up, Sara and Sam went to look for Doctor Dronic, who was at the hospital. As Sam was driving, Sara heard the local radio broadcaster mentioning that the hospital was protected by heavily armed Special Forces policemen, as an attempt to fail any process of rescuing the so-called security guard, which Intelligence had already confirmed was Doctor Dronic.

''This is going to be so much harder,'' Sara realized.

''I know, right?'' Sam shot back.

''Okay,'' Sam muttered, pulling the car at a parking lot in the hospital's carpark. ''We're here.''

''So...'' Sara shrugged. ''You're going to leave me here?''

''No,'' Sam replied, ''it's too dangerous. If I leave you locked in the car and armed in the revolver, you will be charged with having an offensive weapon and having the intention to kill. You will also be charged with the charge of 'driving a car when you have no driving license'. So, you're coming with me.''

_Yeah, right. _Sara thought. _Let's just say that I'm about to get killed._

**CHAPTER 3**

Sam and Sara entered the hospital. From the moment that they entered the hospital, they could see lots of Special Forces policemen equipped with holsters of guns, ammunition slings hooked on their bodies, and some even had shields attached to their back- all in a bid to keep the dangerous Doctor Dronic in control.

''Hey, Sam,'' Sara whispered. ''Think we should call it off?''

Sam turned around, his face as red as a tomato. He knew Sara was right. But this dream- he depended on it. He needed to stop Doctor Drastic from unleashing his ultimate plan- a plan which he nicknamed 'Endgame'. Endgame was all about hijacking a NASA spacecraft and turning back to face Earth. Then he would crash into a poisonous gas facility- and then all the humans would die. Including him.

The reason why Doctor Dronic had wanted to crash into this facility was not because that it was the only facility in the country. It was because it contained Specimen 15, a lethal shot developed by the military that was supposed to be inhaled in the form of poisonous gas. It would then kill you slowly. Rumours had been heard that a prison had used this highly classified shot to kill a very dangerous gangster.

''Uh-huh. So now I know why you wanna stop him, right? So that he wouldn't kill everybody, right? You are using his father to make him cry and stop, right?''

''How did you know?!'' Sam yelled. The policemen glared at him and advanced towards him. ''You just broke my cover, idiot,'' Sam muttered. As the two policemen advanced towards him, Sara ran out of sight. ''Get that girl!'' one of the policemen shouted. The other ran after her and managed to lock Sara to the ground. ''Let me GO!'' Sara was yelling.

Sam was starting to hyperventilate. His arms were starting to shake. His brain felt as if he had just endured Specimen 15. ''Hey, kid,'' the middle-aged policemen addressed Sam. ''You wanna joke? Go outside. This hospital is for the sick. Don't-''

Suddenly, Sam took out his gun and wrapped his meaty arms around the policemen. He could see that the policemen locking Sara was attracted and that Sara had managed to kick him in the gut and smash his head against the wall. Policemen tried to advance to the middle-aged policemen but Sam squeezed the trigger.

_Game over, guys. How did you even get your police badge?_

Sam wanted to drop the cover and run, but apparently the policemen now surrounding him were given the order of shooting to kill. In Sam's mind, he thought that the policemen had classified him as highly dangerous, and that he might have an IED or something on him. He had an advantage- if the policemen were really taking precautions on the bomb part. Suddenly, the Special Forces Team started to fire their guns. Sam used the injured policemen as a human shield. But the policemen just kept firing. ''So stupid. You're actually killing your own teammate, ya know,'' Sam muttered.

Sam continued to use the injured policemen as a shield until he reached the door of Doctor Dronic. Sam used one hand to open the door and the other holding his revolver and pulling the injured policemen's uniform's collar. The door handle clicked and Sam used his leg to push it. _BAM!_ The door crashed against the wall. No big deal. Who says you can't destroy a hospital?

Sam dropped the injured policemen before slamming the door and locking it. Good. At least he was all alone with Doctor Dronic. Suddenly, he could hear a helicopter's rotors in the distance. Oh no. Plan A was failing. The policemen must have come up with a theory that he would go to Doctor Dronic's room. He could see the Black Hawk now. They were obviously sliding down to the room above him, and cutting the floor with an electric saw so that Sam would be trapped outside and inside.

His only way now: the window. He had to abandon Doctor Dronic. His plan of becoming a superhero was going to fail. He jumped out and closed his eyes. Amen, he thought before slamming the ground.

2 months later...

''And now. We are presenting the greatest honour ever accorded to a US military member to a normal civilian for the first time in US history. We will be presenting it to the late Bob Rickerson. This is the first time, like what I have said just now- that the Call of Duty medal is being presented to a civilian.''

A few weeks ago, Sara had received an official US military letter stating that they would not press any charges against Sara and that they understood what Sam was doing, based on CID investigators' collected evidence in Sam's experimental lab. For the first time, it was also that Tim, her mum and dad, was so shocked until Sara could literally see the saliva in Tim's mouth.

They also said that they would accord him a military honour and present him with the Call of Duty medal, which would be wrapped around his head in his coffin. When the day came, US television switched from their daily programmes and drama and even housewives were at home, watching TV. Supermarkets and sundry stores recorded a 30% decrease in sales, for the first time, also in US history. When Sara switched on her TV, they were playing the US National Anthem and then they switched over to another place which she did not know.

Then a police motorcycle came into her view. Followed by another one. Followed by yet another one. And then a batch of police jeeps and all the military vehicles and stuff that the US owned came into view. Then one ambulance came into sight- followed by the exact number of military vehicles and police that had been in front a while ago. As the vehicles made their march, military troops saluted in unison. Then the commander shouted an order and all the troops raised up their rifles. ''Fire!'' the commander yelled.

The rifles started to have blank bullets pop out, and together, it seemed like as if there was a rain or something. Sara smiled, despite of herself not liking Sam a lot. The ambulance stopped suddenly, and the doors opened. Ten men exactly who were dressed in the military No.1 uniform, which was for army personnel marriages or any special ceremonies or events, came towards the ambulance and carried out the coffin, before hoisting up the coffin evenly, 5 men on one side, before walking slowly in unison.

They then walked until they were in a land full of grass, and slowly put Sam's coffin inside the pre-digged land. After covering it, they sticked a sign to the grass. Sara guess it read ''Bob Rickerson. Rest in Peace.'' Then they would have the year that he was born to the year he died. Suddenly, she felt like she wanted to cry. The scene of policemen storming into Doctor Dronic's room and then one of them shouting ''He's dead'' replayed again. Then she was escorted to the balcony and then she saw the figure of Sam lying in a pool of blood, his revolver still clutched in his hand, but his face was as if he was in a coma. It was smiling. Sara guessed that Sam wanted to cheer her up. He must have guessed that his plan would fail.

_Thanks Sam, for all you have done. I guess you must have accomplished your wish by now in stopping Doctor Dronic. May you rest in peace..._


End file.
